Prologue 3 worlds Combine and Unite!
3 Worlds Combine and Unite! Prologue (The Scene shows a card hovering around with a white screen then a mans voice was heard) Narrator: Ah welcome dear readers, gather around as I tell you the story's of many brave souls Atem: It's time to duel Jaden Yuki (voice): Get your game on! Yusei Fudo (voice): Let's rev it up! Yuma Tsukumo (voice): I'm feeling the flow! Yuya Sakaki (voice): It's time to swing into action! Yusaku Fujiki: Link into the VRAINS! Ash Ketchum: I choose you! Sailor Moon: Moon prism Make Up! Narrator: Ah yes these warriors fought many onslaughts perhaps we should go to the start (Then the card transformed into a book as pages started to flip) (Egypt, 5,000 years ago) Narrator: Long ago, when the pyramids were still young, Egyptian Kings played a game of great and terrible power. But these Shadow Games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world, until a brave and powerful pharaoh locked the magic away, imprisoning it within the mystical Millennium Items. Now, 5,000 years later, a boy named Yugi unlocks the secret of the Millennium Puzzle. He is infused with ancient magical energies, for destiny has chosen him to defend the world from the return of the Shadow Games, just as the brave pharaoh did 5,000 years ago. The ancient Egyptians could have never predicted that their mystical battles would evolve into the most popular card game in the world: Duel Monsters. And one of the best duelist to ever play this game was Yugi Muto. He was always up for a challenge. One day, his grandfather decided to give Yugi his greatest test to date: the impossible task of assembling a 5,000-year-old artefact, known as the Millennium Puzzle. But it wasn't impossible for Yugi - he solved the puzzle. And when he did, he also unleashed the great power of an ancient pharaoh. Yugi Muto: Yu-Gi-Oh! (Transforms into Yami Yugi) Narrator: The two became great friends. Yami Yugi: The Millennium Puzzle connects us, Yugi. And I sense fate has more in store for us. Yugi Muto: Well, we're in this together, no matter what. Narrator: And it wasn't long until Yugi and the Pharaoh would be working together to save the world from all sorts of wicked forces, like the ruthless Seto Kaiba. (Flashback: Pre-Duelist Kingdom) Seto Kaiba: Draw your last pathetic card so I can end this, Yugi. Yami Yugi: My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain... the unstoppable Exodia! I've assembled all five special cards; all five pieces of the puzzle! Kaiba: Exodia! I-It's not possible! No one's ever been able to call him! Yami: Exodia... Obliterate! (Kaiba screams as he is defeated) Narrator: And Pegasus, the cold-hearted creator of Duel Monsters, who coveted Yugi's Millennium Puzzle. (Flashback: Duelist Kingdom Title Match) Pegasus: Now prepare yourself for the ultimate merged monster: the Thousand-Eyes Restrict! Yami Yugi: Attack, Magician with Chaos Scepter Blast! Your Thousand-Eyes Restrict has been destroyed! Pegasus: Oh Noooo! Narrator: And even the most fearful of all: the maniacal Marik Ishtar, who wanted to get revenge on the Pharaoh. (Flashback: Battle City Finals) Yami Marik: The darkness is here to stay! Yami Yugi: Behold! Ragnarok! Once this great power is released, every monster on your side of the field will be crushed, including your Winged Dragon of Ra! The time has come for me to fulfill my destiny and rid the world of your evil once and for all! Narrator: However, their adventure wasn't over yet. They had to face Dartz, a former king of Atlantis who was turned evil by an ancient 10,000 year old stone called the Orchiaclos to feed a monster called the Great Leviathan, who threatened not only the human world but the Duel Monsters Spirit World itself! Yami and Yugi were summoned to the Duel Monsters world to help Dark Magician Girl awaken the three legendary dragons: Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos Dark Magician Girl: We need you. All of us need you. You two are our only hope. Yugi and Yami: Timaeus! Narrator: Although our heroes kept marching, there was a fork in the road when one of Dartz's minions Raphael told Yami that he was evil, but the Pharaoh doubted his words, so Raphael gave Yami the Seal of Orchicalos to prove his own words to be true. Yami: I activate the Seal of Orchicalos! Narrator: the card warped his mind after Yami lost the duel. His soul was going be taken to the Great Leviathan, but Yugi sacrificed his own soul to save his friend. Yugi: Pharaoh! I won't let this happen to you! (Yugi pushes Yami out of the way) Yami: Yugi, no! What are you doing here?! Yugi: It only needs one of us, so I'm letting the Seal take me instead. Yami: No! YUGI! Narrator: But this didn't stop the Pharaoh. He pushed on forward to save his friend then came face to face with Dratz Dartz: You will be sacrificed to the Great Leviathan! Yami: Knight of Destiny, attack his reptile with Sword of Justice! Narrator: With the aid of his friends, Joey and Kaiba, along with the Egyptian God cards, they defeated Dartz. Kaiba then created a new tournament to see if anyone could defeat Yugi. But no one was dangerous than Zigfried Von Schroeder and his brother after Zigfried's defeat the hands of Kaiba. He trusted a powerful spell card to his younger brother: the Golden Castle of Stromberg, a card Zigfried altered so that it was not only indestructible, but once played, it released a powerful virus into the KaibaCorp mainframe. But luckily, Yugi defeated Leon, emerging victorious. There was one final step before Yami could enter the afterlife: remember his name! The evil Bandit King Bakura wanted the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle and the other Millennium Items to awaken the dark being Zorc, an evil that the Pharaoh's father imprisoned. Yugi and his friends ventured into the Pharaoh's memories and helped him while defeating the evil Bandit King. Then the Pharaoh remembered his name. Atem: It's my name! My name is Atem! Zorc: No! Atem: I give to you the Creator of Light! Zorc: IMPOSSIBLE! Atem: Darkness be gone! (Zorc screamed at his death as he faded into nothing) Narrator: Even with Zorc destroyed, the Creator told Atem he had one more task to complete: Atem now had to return the Millennium Items to their place of origin: the Millennium Stone. Later it was decided that Atem would have to be defeated in a duel where he was actively trying to win. Though Joey and Kaiba suggested that either of them battled the Pharaoh, their requests were declined, for Atem's chosen opponent was the one person he trusted al those years: Yugi. Despite having summoned the Egyptian Gods and his favorite cards, Yugi used his own talent to defeat Atem and allow him to cross into the afterlife. Joey Wheeler: Hey, Pharaoh! I hate to break the terrible news to you, but you're not going anywhere! 'Cause everything you've given us stays right here in our hearts! Atem: Right! Yugi: Like we always say, it's your move! (Atem gave a thumbs up as he walked into the afterlife as Atem goes to the afterlife the books flips though some more pages) Narrator: Some years after Yugi's tale ended with a tearful farewell, we find a young boy with brown hair running through the streets of Domino City. Jaden: All right, I got my deck, I got my gear, and I got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exam before they start! Oh, well, at least since I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me in Detention hall for being late! Narrator: But as he was rushing to the exam, he bumped into this mysterious young man. Jaden: Sorry! Yugi (GX): You're a duelist, aren't you? Jaden: Yep. I'm just going to try out at the academy! Yugi (GX): Heh. you don't say... (he reaches into his deck box) Jaden: Yeah... (chuckles nervously) Hey, hey, you're- (the young man gives him a card) Yugi (GX): Why don't you take this... something just tells me that it belongs with you. Jaden: Huh? (he is given the card) Wow, for real?! Yugi (GX): Good luck. (Yugi starts walking away) Jaden: Thank you! I'll make you proud! Narrator: And Jaden had every intention to keep that promise. But when school got hard, Jaden hardly studied. (Jaden and Syrus are asleep) Narrator: During tests, without fail, Jaden always failed. (Jaden yawns) Narrator: He might not have been the most studious student, but when it came to dueling, he was at the top of his class. Jaden had the rare and special power to communicate with duel spirits, such as Yubel and Professor Banner. Jaden used that power to help his friends, which was a good thing because they had a tendency to always get in trouble. But it's when the stakes were really high that Jaden truly got his game on, like the time he took on the fiendish Kagemaru. Kagemaru: I like this new body, but something's still missing. Oh, I know. It's your soul, Jaden. Now let's finish this duel. Jaden: I play Sabatiel - the Philosopher's Stone, so Electrum's attack points are now-- Kagemaru: 14,500?! Jaden: Now go, hero Electrum! Seal his fate! (With one swipe of the blade, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms exploded) Narrator: Or when he fended off the depraved Sartorius, who wanted to turn the world into mindless zombies. Sartorius: In mere moments... the people of Earth will worship me! Jaden: Hey Neos! Let's save the universe, shall we? Punch his lights out and end this duel! (Neos destroyed Sartorius' monster, causing a mighty explosion. Sartorius screamed as the Light of Destruction was expunged from his body) Narrator: And when he schooled Professor Viper, an instructor who had a sinister agenda. Jaden: It's time to get your game on, Viper! Prof. Viper: Come forth, Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes! Go, Fanged Venom! Jaden: Meteor Meltdown! (Elemental HERO Magma Neos unleashed a meteor against Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes) Narrator: But his greatest challenge yet was when he faced the atrocious Nightshroud, whose immense power can pull innocents into a world of eternal darkness. Nightshroud: Prepare to embrace the true power of darkness! Come forth, Darkness Neosphere! Jaden: Divine Neos, let's end this once and for all! Attack with Legendary Strike! (Divine Neos destroyed Darkness Neosphere and Nightshroud with it) Narrator: After the gradation ceremony, Jaden went on a little trip around the world and then once again met the person who gave him the card that started his journey in the first place: Yugi Muto, the King of Games. The two had an exhibition match. After the match, Jaden carried on his adventure with Professor Banner and Yubel and just like before the pages flipped again) Narrator: Welcome to New Domino City, where dueling has evolved into a pedal to the metal way of life, a life lived in the fast lane, and no one lives it faster than our third Duel Monsters legend, one who would ride his way to a better, brighter future. Yusei Fudo, son of the late scientist Doctor Fudo, dedicated himself to ensuring that his future shone as bright as the sun for the citizens of New Domino City through Turbo Dueling, a special method of Dueling performed on special motorcycles run powered by a special form of energy. Orphaned during an incident known as the Zero Reverse that separated New Domino City from Satellite, Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan all grew up in a foster home, oblivious to the fact that destiny had much more in store for these three. And then later discovered he was one of five Signers, linked by destiny to uncover the secrets of the Crimson Dragon. With the power of the Crimson Dragon and unwavering support from his friends, there was no stopping Yusei, even though there were those who tried, like the Dark Signer Roman and his Earthbound Immortal. (flashback) Yusei: I am gonna make you pay for all the damage you done! Roman Goodwin: I now summon Earthbound Immortal Uru! Unleash your Web of Destruction! Attack! Yusei: I activate my Trap, Stardust Flash! I can use this Trap card to summon Stardust Dragon! And now he's going to attack with Cosmic Flare! (Stardust Dragon destroyed Uru) Narrator: And Director Rex Goodwin, who wanted to destroy the world and rebuild it in his image. (flashback) Rex Goodwin: We will duel on the Crest of the Condor. There, I will crush you Signers. Yusei: So let's go! (Yusei, Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan ride onto the Crest) Rex Goodwin: Now may be a good time to say goodbye. Unleash your fury, Rasca! Yusei: I Synchro Summon the Majestic Star Dragon! (Majestic Star Dragon emerges) Yusei: Earthbound Immortal Rasca is going down! Go, Majestic Star Dragon! Star Shine Shred! Rex Goodwin: I've lost. It's over. (Majestic Star Dragon pierces through Rasca's body, causing the giant condor to evaporate) Narrator: Then Yusei faced the relentless Paradox, a survivor who came from a dark, destroyed future. Paradox vowed to destroy Duel Monsters by destroying its source. Luckily, Yusei teamed up with Yugi and Jaden to stop him. (flashback domino city past) Paradox: These desperate moves change nothing! Atem: I disagree you had two monsters and now you have none! Paradox: And I thank you for that. You see, all that you have done is clear the way for something else! Something grand, something almighty! Jaden: Spit it out! Paradox: I activate the Trap Malefic Paradigm Shift! With Malefic Paradox Dragon destroyed, I can summon my most wicked beast: MALEFIC TRUTH DRAGON! (Paradox screams as he summons his true monster) Jaden: I hate to interrupt good trash talking, but here, this is worth it! The Trap Neos Spiral Force! This doubles the Attack Points of one monster on the field! Yami Yugi: I also play a Trap: Dark Spiral Force! And due to this force, I can select a monster out on our field and double its Attack points once again! (Stardust Dragon's Attack points skyrocket to 10,000) Paradox: 10,000 attack points?! NO! Yami Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei: That's right! Yami Yugi: Dark Magician, ATTACK! Jaden: Elemental HERO Neos, ATTACK! Yusei: Let this be proof the light will always overcome the dark! Go, Stardust Dragon! ATTACK! Yami Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei: NOW GO, DARK COSMIC WAVE! Paradox: N-NO! NO!!!!! Narrator: Although Paradox was defeated and the future saved, his colleagues were on the hunt to destroy Duel Monsters. First came the heartless Aporia, who used the flow of the World Racing Grand Prix to complete the Grand Design. (flashback) Aporia: Now, since I believe I've gotten just about as much use out of that Trap as possible, I'll play a brand-new Trap. Meklord Emperor Creation! I can now summon the all mighty Meklord Astro Mekanikle. Yusei: Time to end this! Go, Shooting Star Dragon. Attack with Stardust Mirage! Narrator: And then, there was Z-ONE, the leader of the time traveling machines, who schemed to destroy New Domino City and everything in it. (flashback) Z-ONE: Now I summon Lazion the Timelord! Yusei and Akiza: I Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon! Narrator: As Yusei used the power of his friends' dragons one by one, Z-ONE's face mask cracked and what it revealed shocked everyone watching, Yusei the most. Yusei: Z-ONE, just who... or what are you? Z-ONE: As much as I want to refuse to answer such a question, I'm afraid that I must oblige. Yusei Fudo, I am you from far in the future. Yusei: TIME TO REV IT UP! Z-ONE: I now summon Sephylon the Ultimate Timelord! Yusei: Stardust Dragon, attack Sephylon and end this duel! Cosmic Flare! Z-ONE: Impossible! I... lost? (After Z-ONE was defeated the pages flipped though the book again) Narrator: Even further into the future is a city called Heartland City. Here, small Litterbots roamed free and Augmented Reality Duels hit the world by storm and this is where we meet our fourth hero: Yuma Tsukumo. One day in a duel against former bully Reginald 'Shark' Kastle, Yuma was encountered by a mysterious door. Door of Destiny: Whoever can open this door will gain a great new power. But know that with such a reward comes great risk. You would lose that which is most valuable to you. Narrator: Though hesitant and worried what might happen, Yuma unlocked the door and freed a duel spirt named Astral. Yuma: Huh? Who are you? Say something! Astral: Astral. Yuma/Astral: I Xyz summon Number 39: Utopia! Narrator: With the combined power of the Number card called Utopia and the spell Double or Nothing!, Yuma and Astral defeated and freed him from the influence of Number 17: Leviathan Dragon. Shark: You're a good duelist. I'll see you around. Narrator: But that was the first step in Yuma's adventure. They had to face many foes and reclaim all of Astral's memories, but there were who wishes to use the Numbers for their own selfish gains, such as the Vetirx family who had entered the World Duel Carinval to get revenge on Dr. Faker, but Yuma and Astral defeated Vetrix with the power of ZEXAL. Vetirx: Heraldry Crest, attack Yuma and Astral and win me this duel! ZEXAL: GO! Utopia Ray, attack Heraldry Crest with Rising Sun Double Chaos Slash! Narrator: Then they faced Dr. Faker, who wished to destroy Astral world with the Numbers. Yuma teamed up with Shark and Kite the number hunter to defeat him. Dr. Faker: Fix your fearful eyes on Heart-eartH's true form: Number 92: Heart-eartH Dragon! Kite: Neo Galaxy-Eyes, attack with Ultimate Photon Stream of Destruction! (Dr. Faker screams from the attack) Kite: Set Hart free now. Release him! Faker: I can't! You think you're helping Hart, but you're only putting him in greater danger! Your brother cannot hope to survive unless Astral World is destroyed once and for all! Narrator: But as they were on the verge of victory, a mysterious new enemy arrived and took over Dr. Faker's body forcing him to duel. Dr. Faker/Vector: Now Heart-eartH Dragon, attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes! Dragon Cannon Blast! ZEXAL: Get Set, Utopia Ray! Attack Heart-eartH Dragon with Rising Sun Ultimate Slash! (Vector screamed as he lost the duel and he was purged from Dr. Faker's body) Narrator: However, that didn't stop Barian World, the polar opposite to Astral World. Wave after wave, they sent brainwashed people to collect the Numbers, but failed. Then Yuma and his friends came face to face with Vector once more) Vector: GO BARIAN BATTLEMORPH! Yuma: Vector?! So you disguised yourself as Ray!? What did you do with him, Vector!? Where's the real Ray? Vector: The real Ray? You mean you still don't get it? I'm Vector and I'm your little friend Ray too. Yuma: No way! Vector: I activate Rank-Up Magic Barian's Force! I rank up Masquerade into a Chaos Xyz Monster! I overlay Rank 4 Masquerade! With it, I rebuild the Overlay Network. Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade! Zexal 2: Go! Utopia Ray Victory! Destroy Umbral Horror Masquerade and end this duel! Rising Sun Double Victory Slash! (Vector screams) Narrator: But Vector was far from finished. He awoke an ancient evil deity Astral defeated years ago named Don Thousand, who once ruined all off the Barian's lives. To break Don Thousand's seal, Vector and the other Barian Emperors had to collect the Mythyrian Numbers and free Don Thousand, but Yuma and Astral weren't going to let that happen. They went across the globe and collected each Mythyrian Number and even encountering Astral's evil clone, Number 96. Yuma: No way! Astral: It is Number 96! Number 96: Here's the Number! (96 shows Astral the card) Shall we start? Yuma: Go, Utopia Ray! Astral: Attack Dark Mist! Number 96: This duel isn't over by a longshot! I activate the trap Chaos Return! This card stops your attack! I discard one card to activate a spell from the Graveyard. I choose to activate Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force! And now I overlay Rank 2 Dark Mist! With this one monster, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go, Chaos Xyz Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number 96! Dark Storm! (Dark Storm is summoned) Vector: Oh, man... What did that Barian card I gave him do? Number 96: My trap Chaos Return's other effect activates! Remember how I stopped Utopia Ray's attack? Well, that was only temporary, because it has to attack now! Rio Kastle: I don't think Astral expected this. Number 96: Dark Storm's special ability activates! Bad news, Astral... When it's destroyed in battle, both players take the battle damage! Astral: Both of us? (Utopia Ray destroys Dark Storm. The explosion sends both Astral and Dark Mist flying) Yuma: It's a draw! Narrator: However even with the Numbers in Yuma and Astral's hands, Number 96 wanted more, so he began merciless attacks on Earth, Astral World and Barian World until he decided to settle things with Astral and Yuma once and for all. Number 96: Yuma, this is the end! ZEXAL 2: I activate Sleipnir Mail's special ability! When Utopia Ray is destroyed, we can summon Utopia from the Graveyard. (Utopia is resurrected) Number 96: This can't be! ZEXAL 2: Trust me, Number 96, it is. Go! Utopia, finish him off! (Number 96 screams in defeat) Narrator: But Number 96 wasn't ready to call it quits just yet. Number 96: ASTRAL! Narrator: Number 96 tried one last desperate attempt to destroy Astral, but sadly he was returned to Don Thousand, and as for Astral, he perished, leaving Yuma heartbroken, but Yuma needed to get Astral back, so he traveled to Astral World to get his friend back while meeting the selfish guardian of Astral World, Eliphas. Eliphas: I summon the all-mighty New Order 13: Etheric Amon! Yuma: Go, Shining Draw! Utopia Roots! Finish this with Rising Sun Roots Slash! Narrator: And with that Yuma saved his friend, but this was only the start of the final events that were to come. Yuma and Astral had to face the Fearsome Four of the Dark Dueling World, led by Mr. Heartland. Mr. Heartland: Infection Buzz King, attack! Zexal 3: All right, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Heartland directly! Go, Photon Stream of Destruction! (Mr. Heartland screams as he is defeated) Narrator: But however it was short lived when Yuma and his friends learned a shocking truth. Yuma: Shark, what are you doing with the Barians!? Shark, what gives? Nash: "Shark"? It feels like a long time since anybody called me by that name. But I'm not Shark or Reginald anymore. My name is Nash! Nash the Barian! Yuma: Stop playing games with us already, Shark. There's no way you're a Barian. You wouldn't lie to me. So what's really going on here? Nash: I'll show you what I really am! Go Barian battle morph! Other Barian Emperors: Go Barian Battle Morph! Nash: We are the seven Barian Emperors. Mizar, the one true Galaxy-Eyes master. Girag, the ultimate Barian Warrior. Alito, the Barian who battles with fists of fury. Vector... need I say more? Marin, the name that brings chills to everyone's heart. Dumon, my faithful friend, but your greatest enemy. And I am Nash, leader of the seven Barian Emperors. Narrator: All of Yuma's friends stood their ground against the Emperors, but one by one, they fell apart. Meanwhile, Kite went in search for last Number, Number 100: Numeron Dragon. But for that to happen, Kite had to defeat his archrival Mizar, who had his own Galaxy-Eyes, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon. The battle was hard, but Kite managed to defeat Mizar by using a new Galaxy-Eyes, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, a number he created from the energy within the stone tablets that surrounded them. Kite: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon attack Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon! Eternity Photon Stream! (Prime Photon destroyed Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon thus defeating Mizar) Narrator: Despite his victory, Kite couldn't survive in the vacuum of space and died, but not before giving Number 100: Numeron Dragon to Mizar, admitting that Mizar is the true Galaxy-Eyes Master. Meanwhile Vector wanted to put the past behind by destroying Nash. Vector: I activate Chaos Caller! This allows me to summon 3 powerful Chaos Numbers by negating their special abilities! Let the party begin! First to arrive is Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade! Our next guest is a brand new friend of mine: Chaos Number 102! Archfiend Seraph! And last, but certainly not least, someone else I think you know. Arriving in style, please welcome Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity! Nash: I activate the spell Split Defender! now Vector you must give up one of your Xyz monsters! Vector: (growls) King Overfiend. Nash: King Overfiend attack Masquerade! (King Overfiend destroyed Masquerade) Narrator: However by destroying Umbral Horror Masquerade with King Overfiend, Vector's true memories were revealed to him. He was once a kind and cheerful prince of the kingdom of Ostrania, but Don Thousand ruined his life. Not wanting that weak side of him get to him, Vector summoned the card strong enough to destroy Nash. Vector Now! Rise Chaos Number 5! Chaos Chimera Dragon! You don't stand a chance now, and really, you never... Nash: You're the one who doesn't stand a chance. Vector: I wasn't finished. Nash: That's where you're wrong, Vector, you are finished, thanks to this! Vector: No! Not that Rank-Up-Magic card! Nash: Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos ranks up my Number into a Chaos Number. Say goodbye to Abyss Splash and say hello to Chaos Number 73! Rise from the depths, Abyss Supra Splash! This attack is for every Emperor you betrayed. Goodbye, Vector. (Abyss Supra Splash destroyed Chimera Dragon) Narrator: With Vector defeated, Don Thousand began his plan to collect the Numeron Code and rule the world. His first order of business is to absorb Vector. Vector: Wait! I beg your forgiveness! Yuma: Vector! (Yuma grabs Vector's hand) Yuma: I'll stick by your side because helping a friend is the Ray Way! (Yuma's tears fell on Vector's cheek, then Vector remembered all the times had with Yuma as Ray Shadows, he didn't want his friend to suffer like him) Vector: Yuma, our worlds need more of you and less of me. Yuma: Hang on, what are you saying? Vector: I'm saying goodbye. (Vector lets Yuma's hand go, allowing himself to be absorbed by Don Thousand) Yuma: Why did you let go? Narrator: Don Thousand then challenged Yuma and Nash to a duel, but he was controlling the duel by using the power of the Numeron Code, but luckily Eliphas gave up his life so the duel can be back to normal. ZEXAL 3: Utopia, take down Don Thousand and his Numerronius Numerronia with Rising Sun Hyper Force Slash! (Don Thousand screamed in agony as his monster is destroyed) Narrator: But Don Thousand had one last surprise. Even with his death, Nash and Yuma had to duel for the fate of the three worlds. Yuma and Nash: Let's duel! Nash: I Xyz summon Chaos Xyz Barian Hope! ZEXAL 3: Go! Rank-Up Xyz Evolution! Shatter the boundaries of reality! Arise anew, Number 39: Utopia Beyond! Narrator: The two fought endlessly until Yuma found a way to defeat Nash's plan. Yuma: Let's keep this duel rolling because no one has won yet. Nash: Actually, Yuma, this duel's over. You've won. Yuma: Huh? Say what? Nash: Glory of the Seven Emperors has one final effect. My life points become equal to the change in your life points. Since your life points didn't change, my life points drop to zero. Yuma: Shark! Shark: I lost, but I never knew losing could feel so good. Narrator: With Nash defeated, all of the Numbers in Shark's possession were transferred to Astral. But parting ways with their friend was heartbreaking. Nash: Thanks for teaching me to feel the flow. You were great duelists... but even better friends. Good-bye (Shark fades away, leaving Yuma crying) Narrator: Although Shark was gone, all of Yuma's friends returned, but now that Astral has all the Numbers as well as the Numeron Code, Astral could compete his mission by destroying Barian World. Yuma had to stop him. Yuma: I thought you were done with that nonsense! Astral: Barian World is the enemy of Astral World. It must be extinguished. Yuma: Haven't you learned anything at all, Astral!? You don't have to fight anymore. your two worlds can be at peace. Astral: Peace may have been your goal. It is not mine. Mine remains the destruction of Barian World. Yuma: Dream on, Astral, because that ain't happening! Astral: You disapprove? Yuma: You may be my friend, but I can't let you do this. Astral: And how do you plan to stop me, Yuma? Do you dare challenge me to a duel? Yuma: You bet! Astral: You must realize the foolishness of your endeavor. Since I possess all the Number Cards, you cannot win. Do you still wish to duel? Yuma: More than ever. Astral: Very well, but when I win, I will do more than destroy Barian World. I will use the Numeron Code to erase your memories. It will be as if we never met. Agreed? Yuma: Agreed. Narrator: The stakes were very high and Yuma had to prepare for the fight for Barian World and his memories. All of Yuma's friends offered to give them their best cards to Yuma, but he told them he didn't want their help. He had to do this on his own. Astral even summoned all of the Utopias to defeat Yuma, but he dodged every attack then got ready to make his comeback. Yuma: A truly powerful Duelist can change the outcome of a Duel. He can even generate the very cards he needs to draw! Go, Shining Draw! Astral: Yuma, you can Shining Draw? Yuma: And guess what I drew? The trap Halfway to Forever! I can Xyz Summon using two monsters in my graveyard. Get set to get decked. I overlay Gagaga Cowboy and Gagaga Samurai to Xyz Summon. Forge the path of destiny. Future Number Zero! Utopic Future. Astral: I activate Hyper Rank-Up-Magic Ultimate Force! I will rank up Utopia into its highest form of existence. Hyper Xyz Evolution! Witness the pinnacle of prominence. Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Yuma: I play the trap Memories of Courage! Utopic Future gains 500 attack points for every Number in our graveyards. Since there are eight Numbers, Utopic Future powers up to a whopping 4000 attack points! (Utopic Future’s attack points rose to 4000) Narrator: Yuma was about to finish the duel and change the world for the better. Yuma: (thoughts) This is it. If my next attack succeeds, I win. Yuma: Let's do this. Attack Astral directly! Astral: That will not work. I activate the trap the Door of Destiny. Yuma: The Door of Destiny? That's the door that started it all! Astral: We have come full circle, Yuma. The door has not only stopped your attack, but you will take 500 points of damage for every Number that I banish from my graveyard. Therefore, if you fail to destroy this door right now, Yuma, you will lose this duel. Yuma: Destroy the door? I can't do that. How can I destroy something that represents everything that happened between us? Astral: Because, Yuma, it is your destiny. Door of Destiny: Whoever can open this door will gain a great new power. But know that with such a reward comes great risk. You would lose that which is most valuable to you. Yuma: But then, that means... What's valuable to me is you. It's you, Astral. Right now, it's you. I have to lose you too? Astral: You will never lose me, Yuma. Play your card. Play it, Yuma, for your future. Yuma: But if I do, if I beat you, you'll be gone from my life forever. Astral: But how can I be gone when I live on in your heart? Yuma: Astral. I'll do it. I activate the spell Double or Nothing! Utopic Future doubles its attack points and can attack again. This is it, my final move! Utopic Future attack! Rising Sun Future Slash! (Utopic Future destroyed the Door of Destiny, and Astral lost) Narrator: Yuma won the duel and gained the courage to move on with his life, but now it was time for Astral and Yuma to part ways. Even he would miss Astral, but he would still be around in their hearts. And so. Astral touched the Numeron Code and it became a complete card. Yuma would miss his friend the most, but he would still cherish the moments they had together. Astral: Final observation: Even galaxies apart, friendship is forever. Narrator: Everything went back to normal for Yuma and all of the Barian Emperors were now students at Yuma's school. Everything was great. At least, it would be great, but the chaos power returned to attack Astral World, and Yuma, Astral and all of their friends all got ready to battle the chaos. (The next scene shows Yuma and his friends going to fight the chaos then the pages flip again) Narrator: And so we move onto our fifth duelist. Welcome to Paradise City, where Action Duels are all the rage and one duelist wishes to make the whole world smile through Dueltaining. Meet Yuya Sakaki. As a boy, he always looked up to his father, the famous Dueltainer Yusho Sakaki. Three years ago, Yusho went MIA during a title match against The Sledgehammer. (flashback) Yuya: My dad's no chicken! Let me duel The Sledgehammer 'til my dad shows up! Narrator: Yuya was bullied by everyone except his friends. One day, Yuya decided to take back what his father lost by dueling the Sledgehammer. That duel is where Yuya created a brand new summoning method: Pendulum summoning. (Flashback: Yuya vs Sledgehammer) Yuya: Okay, pendulum, you've swung his way. Now you'll swing my way! (An unknown force changed Yuya's cards into Pendulum cards) Yuya: I'll use Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale. I'm taking control of this duel starting now! I’m allowed to summon monsters though level two through seven all at the same time. Sledgehammer: What is that kid doing? Yuya: Swing far, Pendulum. Carve the arc of victory! My monsters are ready to swing into action! (Yuya's monsters were summoned by the method) Yuya: Slash your way to victory, Performapal Swordfish! Whip to it Performapal Whip Snake! Turn up the heat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Sledgehammer: I play the trap Battleguard Howling. Now your Odd-Eyes must retreat to your hand. But before it disappears, you will take all its attack points as damage! Yuya: Check this, everybody. Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability can rewrite history. So, Sledgehammer, your trap has been trumped. Infinity Gear Reverse! Sledgehammer: I play an Action Spell card. Yuya: We've reached the grand finale, Stargazer Magician. Let's end this duel with a trick fans here will never forget. Watch in wonder as Stargazer uses his Pendulum ability. Halting Horoscope! Sledgehammer: That move leaves me wide open! Yuya: Everything is set now, Odd-Eyes. Let's give the Sledgehammer a blazing send-off. Spiral Flame Strike! Since Battleguard King is a Level 5 or above monster, Odd-Eyes' special ability deals double the damage. That's a wrap! (And with this, Yuya defeated The Sledgehammer) Narrator: But this was only the start of Yuya's adventure. After learning there was an interdimensional war going on and obtaining Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon from a duelist who strangely looks just like him, the sinister Obelisk Force attacked the Standard Dimension during the Arc League Championship. After driving them back, Yuya joined Declan Akaba's elite team of Lancers to battle the sinister Duel Academy, who wanted to control all the worlds. Their first stop was the Synchro Dimension. (Flashback: Yuya Sakaki vs Jack Atlas) Yuya: Now I Synchro Summon Nirvana High Paladin! Jack Atlas (ARC-V): I Synchro Summon! Bow down and tremble in terror before Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Yuya: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend! Spiral Flame Strike! (Odd-Eyes destroys Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, Jack smiles at this) Narrator: After defeating Jack Atlas in the Friendship Cup Final, Yuya became the king of New Domino City and gained a new ally to the Lancers. Then Yuya battled the sinister commander of Duel Academy, Aster Phoenix. (Flashback: Yuya Sakaki vs Aster Phoenix) Aster Phoenix (ARC-V): This is the end, Yuya Sakaki! Dystopia! Attack Yuya directly! Yuya: Let's finish big, Brave Eyes! Now heat things up! Searing Flame Strike! (Brave-Eyes destroys Destiny HERO Dystopia and Aster Phoenix was defeated then the pages flipped though many scenes showing Yuya defeating Yuri and becoming Z-ARC once more only to be defeated Zack with his Blue-Eyes monsters but before Z-ARC could seperate Riley Akaba arrived just in time with Ray by her side and together they sealed Z-ARC away! Although Z-ARC's evil was ceased but not for good, Yuya had to make Riley smile by defeating Declan) (Flashback: Yuya vs Declan - Final round) Declan: D/D/D Super Doom King Purple Armageddon! Use your special ability to destroy Rebellion Dragon and deal 3000 points of damage to end this duel! Yuya: Come on, you party pooper! Who said the show's over? Declan: But it is over! Yuya: It's not, 'cause my dragon isn't going into this fight alone. You think I'd have just one measly dragon fight all by itself? I have a whole rainbow of monsters, ready to finish this duel! Declan: Rainbow of monsters? Yuya: And they work as a team, starting off with Performapal Ignition Eagle. By banishing my bird and Performapal Five-Rainbow Magician, all of our face-down cards are destroyed. You know, Declan, with Z-ARC and the Dimensional Wars and the constant fight to save the world, I forgot something along the way, something simple. That when you get down to it, dueling's just fun and sometimes, all I need to make me smile is just some random Performapal pyrotechnics! So 5, 4... Crowd: 3, 2, 1! Yuya: Ignition! (Fireworks are shown, followed by an illuminating light show) Yuya: Now, it's time for my grand finale! Ignition Eagle's special ability gives Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon 500 attack points for every Pendulum monster on my field. That's 2000 attack points! (Yuya hops onto Odd-Eyes) Yuya: It's showtime! Spiral Flame Strike! Declan: I'm able to protect my monster, but I'm still going to have to take the damage. Yuya: Yeah, you got that right, Declan. In fact, you take double the damage. It's a wrap! Narrator: After defeating Declan and making Riley smile, Zuzu Boyle returned with the sprits of Lulu, Shay Obsidian's sister, Rin and Yugo's childhood friend within her. Celina was spared thanks to Zack's heroic actions (Once again the pages flipped and it showed the 6th and final duelist Yusaku Fujiki) Narrator: And now we moved onto the last hero of the Yu-Gi-Oh! saga, Yusaku Fujiki an every day teenager who lives his life in Den City and in Den city Dueling has taken to new heights called VRAINS, Yusaku isn't like the other heroes I told you about he was....Distant because of the Hanoi Project a dangerous contraction that captured 6 children and forced them to duel even after being rescued Yusaku wanted vengeance he battled of the Knights of Hanoi as Playmaker then came face to face with their leader who wanted to destroy VRAINS but with the help of his friends Kolter and Ai a Ignis created by Yusaku Playmaker defeated Varis and saved VRAINS (Flashback Varis vs Playmaker) Varis: Now! Borrelload Dragon wipe out Playmaker! Playmaker: Decode Talker attack Varis and end this duel! (Decode Talker sliced Borreload Dragon as Varis's life points went down to zero) Narrator: Even after defeating the KOH a new enemy took Varis's place Lightning! He and his small army were planing to wipe out all of the humans but Playmaker couldn't allow that happen with the mysterious and heroic Soulburner by their side they took down Lightings faction bit by bit but Lightning was a smart Ignis able to read people like a book he birdied Kolter into his army to save his brother Jin causing Playmaker to fight his friend Kolter: Take care of yourself Yusaku (Kolter closes his eyes with a smile as his life points went down to zero) Playmaker: KOLTER!!!!! Narrator: It was hard on Yusaku but he had no other choice Yusaku decided to face Bohman and defeat him and once for all to end this madness! Bohman: You were doomed from the start! Chimera Hydradrive Dragrid destroy Playmaker! Playmaker: Firewall Dragon Darkfluid! Attack Bohman and avenge those who have fallen (Playmaker's monsters destroyed Bohman and his monster then the pages started to flip once again) Narrator: Then he had to face his own partner Ai, the Dark Ignis who betrayed him, forced to serve as a villain after the death of the other Ignis, and wanted to take control of SOL Technologies to make use of SOLtiS androids. Playmaker: Accesscode Talker finish this duel by attacking Dark Templar @Ignister (Accesscode Talker attacked the dark version of Decode Talker and won Ai just smiled as Playmaker went over to Ai) Ai: At least this way you won't offer my life to save me Yusaku: What do you mean? Ai: If I had won you would've die and now that I have given the data back to the people it's time to part ways Yusaku: (Tears start come from Yusaku's eyes) Ai Ai: Yusaku before I go I have a question what does my name mean? Yusaku: It's a name to love People Ai: I see thank you Playmak- No Yusaku (A)I love you (Ai becomes Data as Yusaku cries for the loss of his friend then the pages once again began to flip) Narrator: Playmaker was the victor and now we moved onto our last two heroes and they are not duelist like the others but something grand (The Page shows a Pokeball then the scene shows Ash Ketchum) Narrator: Meet Ash Ketchum a ten year old who began his adventure with a stubborn creature called a Pikachu at first they didn't get to a good start Ash: Hi there Pikachu my names Ash and you and I are gonna be best friends! (Pikachu's cheeks sparked as he zaps Ash) Narrator: But overtime they became good friends and met all kinds of wonderful people and battled dangerous enemies such as Team Rocket Leader Giovanni Giovanni: You didn't stand a chance against the leader of team rocket! Ash: We're not done yet Pikachu use Thunderbolt! (Pikachu did a Thunderbolt on Giovanni's Perisan) Giovanni: NO!!!! Narrator: And the next foe they fought was Archie, the leader of Team Aqua Archie: And that I have the power of Kygore and this red orb at my disposal, I shall rule this world! Ash: Groudon use Solar Beam! (the attacks hit Kygore and Archie falls of his helicopter) Narrator: Then came Maxie, the leader of Team Magma Maxie: This Battle is mine! Ash: Not yet! It isn't Let's go Pikachu! (Pikachu was able to defeat Groudon) Maxie: HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!? Narrator: Then there was the cold hearted and sinister Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic Cryus: The future is mine!!! Ash: Yeah you wish! this world belongs to everyone, and we won't let you take it! (Then Dialga and Palkia attacked Cyrus killing him) Cyrus : AHHHHH Narrator: Then came Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma Ghetsis: Now Reshiram serve me and destroy those in our way! Ash: Now Pikachu! Pikachu: PIKACHU! (Pikachu zapped the machine brainwashing Reshiram and freeing the Pokemon) Ghetsis: NO MY PLAN! Narrator: And Lysandre, a sinister man and leader of team flare who wanted to use Zygarde and destroy the world and make it more beautiful Lysandre: SERVE ME ZYGRADE!!! this world will belong to team flare Ash: We won't allow it! Pikachu: Pikachu!! (Then the page shows Lysandre screaming as he met his doom) Narrator: And then finally Guzma, the leader of Team Skull who wanted to destroy the Pokémon League Guzma: Go! Golisopod! Razor Shell! Ash: Pikachu! Iron Tail! Guzma: So I lost heh not bad for a kid Narrator: Not matter what challenge Ash and Pikachu faced they were blessed with many friends and familiar face alike on their adventure to be the best that no one ever was (The pages shows Gary, Leaf, Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Zoey, Iris, Cilan, Bonnie, Clemont, Serena, Lillie, Lana, Mallow, Sophocles, Kiawe and Professor Kukui) Narrator: And at one point in their adventure Ash won the Sun and Moon cup earning a trophy Ash: We did it Pikachu Pikachu: Pikachu! Narrator: Wherever Ash and Pikachu would go next it would be quite amazing (The pages flip one more showing a moon rod) Narrator: And now we move onto our last and final- Serena: HEY! I want to introduce myself to them! (Then the Narrator sees Serena on the page he was about to read on) Narrator: Ah are you sure that's a good idea? Serena because I think I- Serena: Please!!! (Serena even started to cry then the Narrator gave in) Narrator: Aw~ All right (the pages flip as Serena takes the roll of Narrator) Serena: My name is Serena Tsukino, an everyday teenager, I'm a bit of klutz and a crybaby, then one day I met this strange black cat she told her name was Luna and she gave a magical brooch for me to transform Sailor Moon: Moon Prism make up! (Serena transforms into Sailor Moon) Sailor Moon: I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and for justice! Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I'll punish you! Serena: And believe me, finding the other Sailor Guardians wasn't easy I had to fight all kinds of scary monsters, but this mysterious man called Tuxedo Mask always appeared to help me out (images of Sailor moon finding the other Sailor guardians and meeting Tuxedo Mask) Serena: But meeting my friends was only the first step I learnt that I was a princess who died centuries ago and was reborn here and so was Tuxedo Mask he was a prince of the earth before he and I were killed by an evil spirit called Queen Metallia Queen Metallia: HAHAHAH! Nothing shall stop me the future of earth is mine! Sailor Moon: No! I won't allow it! I am Princess Serenity and I will protect earth and my home! (And just like that Sailor Moon taped into the true power of the legendary sliver crystal and destroyed Queen Metallia) Serena: For a while I gained amnesia, and met a little girl named Rini who is Darian's and my daughter from the future and together we defeated Wiseman Wiseman: All will be silenced in the name of the Doom Phantom! Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon: Double Moon Princess Halation!!!! Wiseman: AHH!!!!!! This can't be happening! I am Death Phantom, the ruler of darkness!!!! Serena: But even kicking that crazy guy's butt, another evil showed up! Pharaoh 90 Pharaoh 90: In just mere minutes! This world will be mine! Sailor Moon: Don't count on it! Rainbow Moon Heart Ache! Pharaoh 90: AH!!!!!! Serena: And then there was Queen Nehelenia Queen Nehelnia: Do you know how it felt to be alone again without my precious mirror?! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA!!!!!!! A girl like you could NEVER understand!!! Sailor Moon: Silver Moon Crystal Power!!!!! Queen Nehelnia: WHAT!? NO!!!!! Serena: Finally there was Sailor Galaxia, who in reality was brainwashed by the same that created all of the villains me and my friends fought! Chaos Galaxia: I tried to take your Star Seeds, but I will not forgive you any longer! The price for hurting me is death! Sailor Moon: I will use my star seed and free Sailor Galaxia from your evil!!! Chaos: DAMN YOU SAILOR MOON DAMN YOU!!! (Chaos faded away as the pages flipped to the main heroes on the same page) Serena: So how was that for a recap of my story Narrator: Very well done Serena and now you, Atem, Jaden, Yusei, Yuma, Yuya, Yusaku and Ash will join forces together and battle unspeakable as the story unfolds with a man in dark armor starting his dark purpose (The pages started to flip rapidly, then the pages to show a man in black armor marching though a field in the shadow realm, then he stopped as he opened 2 portals to different, and two people came out of them) Giovanni: Huh? Where am I? the last thing I remember I was in my office Chaos: The last thing I remember was I was extinguished, and killed ???: Giovanni, and Chaos, welcome to the Shadow Realm. Giovanni: Who are you!? Chaos: What do you want!? Shade: I’m Shade, I’m known as the master of Shadows, I want you 2 to team up with me. Giovanni: Why should I team up with you!? Chaos: I’m the most powerful being in the universe, why would I want to team up with you!? Shade: Because you 2, I can assure you, you can have your chance at revenge against your enemies. Giovanni: What can be done? Chaos: The past is the past, is it not? Shade: I’m not planning on rewriting history! Giovanni and Chaos: Then whats your plan? Giovanni: Is it to conquer the world? Chaos: Is it to conquer the universe? Shade: No and no, I‘m not planning on conquering, I’m planning on destroying, and it has nothing to do with the universe, it has everything to do with our enemies. (Shade turns to Giovanni) Shade: Giovanni, you’re the leader of Team Rainbow Rocket, you’re different than the Giovanni that was killed long ago. Giovanni: I‘m an alternate version of the Giovanni that failed to take over the world. (Shade turns to Chaos) Shade: Chaos, I‘m aware that Queen Metallia, Wiseman, Pharaoh 90, and Queen Nehellenia were reincarnations of you. Chaos: Those 4 don’t even exist! Shade: Team up with me, and I’ll let you 2 take your revenge on the ones who foiled your plans! Giovanni: I’ll think about that. Chaos: Same here. Shade: Giovanni, I’ll let you take your revenge on the one who killed the 1st Giovanni, Ash Ketchum, and Chaos, I’ll let you take your revenge on the one who’s destroyed you, Sailor Moon. Giovanni: You can let me deal with Ash Ketchum? Chaos: And you can let me deal with Sailor Moon? Shade: That’s right, though I don’t have anyone who foiled my plans, but I can deal with the 6 Legends: Yugi Muto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Yuma Tsukumo, Yuya Sakaki, and Yusaku Fujiki. Giovanni and Chaos: What do you specifically require? Shade: 1st I must recruit every villain who has never reformed. Giovanni: All Evil Organizations are disbanded, my organization is all what’s left. Shade: I don’t need those guys, but I’ll need your members. Giovanni: All I have are Archie, Maxie, Cyrus, Ghetsis, Lysandre, and an infinite number of Grunts. Chaos: The only ones who haven’t reformed are Queen Beryl, the Heart Snatchers, and Zirconia, and they’re dead. Shade: Don’t worry you 2, I can get more villains from other regions, I plan on recruiting, Damian, Dario, the 3 punks from the Orange Islands, Koji, the 3 Invincible Pokémon Brothers, Sheridan, Dr. Yung, the King of Pokélantis, the Head Engineer, Burgundy, Shamus, the Flower Garden Troupe, Princess Allie, Viren, Mr. Electric, and Mad Magmar, also I’ll revive those villains you mentioned Chaos, and I can use every type of monster the Sailor Guardians defeated too. Giovanni: So where’s your team? Shade: Back in my castle, the only members I have are Jango, Lyle, Sobek, Krell, and Taluya, also 12 Generals, and an infinite number of grunts in each and every attribute, I plan on recruiting more villains. Chaos: Who are they? Shade: I plan on recruiting, The Big 5, Seeker, Arkana, Strings, Lumis, Umbra, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Gozaburo Kaiba, Gozaburo’s right-hand man, Ghost Kaiba, Ms. Chono, The D, Mike, Nightshroud, Mr. Armstrong, Sayer, Fake Jack Atlas, Team Catastrophe, Fender, the Fearsome 4 of the Dark Dueling World, Don Thousand, Jean-Michel Roget, Sanders, The Doktor, Kitamura, and Ryuuji Nagumo. Chaos: I see so the allies the better chances of victory in our grasp Shade: Indeed, will you join forces with me? (Chaos and Giovanni look at each with evil grins then look at Shade) Giovanni: So where do we begin? Category:Story Category:3 Worlds Combine and Unite!